Defense Against the Unknown
by xfangirl obsessionx
Summary: He disappeared for 11 years before returning as a Slytherin. He defeats Voldemort in his fifth year and is an Auror Captain by the age of 18. He is a genius, a prodigy. Now he has a family of his own & is the new Professor at Hogwarts. Listen to his story
1. Chapter 1

**Defense Against the Unknown. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

Chapter 1

The portraits were whispering with excited glee. The rumor was spreading fast throughout Hogwarts, and one could hear the residence murmuring in hushed tones if they listened carefully. The news however did not stay within the walls of the great magical school. It spread like a plague and before the days end, nearly everyone knew the news.

In Hogsmeade, 6 year old Theodore Weasley was getting annoyed with his siblings. His older sisters were giggling like they were put under a cheer charm. Their constant whispering was beginning to get on his nerves. Muttering under his breath about useless sisters, he pushed open the door to Three Broomsticks. He was greeted with a blast of warm air and more excited whispers from all the Hogwarts students.

His face contorted into a scowl and he yelled, "WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU GUYS SO HAPPY ABOUT?"

All the chattering in the bar stopped as everyone stared at him. By now, Theodore's face was as red as his famous hair. His sister's blinked a couple of times before dropping the bomb.

"Haven't you heard? We're getting a new DADA professor this year?"

"So what? You always get a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor each year."

All the girls gave a collective gasp.

"So you don't know who the new DADA professor is?"

Theodore's face scrunched up, "Of course not. Is he some big shot or something?"

All eyes visibly widen. "Brat, the new professor is Harry Potter."

XxXx

Auror Captain Harry Potter stepped out of the Ministry building. 'Former Auror Captain,' Harry corrected in his head. Today was his last day at the Ministry. 'Though I'm not there half the time anyway.' Harry thought in amusement. With a crack, he apparated back home.

"Gin dear, I'm home."

"Dad! Dad!" The distant pounding of feet raced towards Harry at an incredible pace. A black blur was flying at him. Just as it looked like impact was inevitable, Harry with a wave of his hand levitated his son 3 feet away from him.

"Darn," Daniel muttered. "I almost got you this time."

"Sure did sport. Now where is your younger sister?"

"Uh…"

"Daaa!!" A little girl of 3 came toddling down the stairs.

Harry smiled, "I'm here Jane." The toddler was coming down the stairs. Unfortunately, like all toddlers do at one point, she tripped on the last few steps. A scream escaped from her throat but soon turned into a bout of joyful giggles when she found that she was floating through the air.

"Your reflexes are getting better Daniel." A smirk made its way to Daniels quirking lips. He had whipped out his wand the moment he noticed Jane stumbling on the stair case. He performed the simplest levitating charm that was taught to him by his mother. Not to say that Harry was slow or anything. He had his arm raised as well; strengthening his sons charm just in case his hold on his sister was not tight enough.

"What's with all the ruckus down there?" Ginny's voice filtered through the little modest house. The males of the family quickly wiped their identical grins off their face. "Oh my, Jane! Have you been running down the stairs again?" Ginny came down the stairs and lifted her suspended daughter from the air.

Harry was very proud of his family. His wife, Ginny Potter had blessed him with two wonderful children. Both were extremely talented and gifted. Daniel Potter was 10 years old and already able to perform spells, and understood the theory behind them. Daniel like his father was always full of energy due to his larger than normal magical reserves. Jane Potter was only a three year old toddler but was already showing signs of accessing her magical powers.

"Well Harry?"

"Hmm?" Harry turned his smiling face towards his wife.

Ginny sighed, "I asked you how was your last day?" As an afterthought she added, "I hope it wasn't like the uproar out there. I received endless calls at my office. I thank the heavens that only a few people know where we live."

Harry chuckled, "Sorry dearest, I didn't mean to give you so much trouble. I honestly didn't think there would be such a huge problem when accepting the invitation. There certainly was a lot of noise in the office today. Nearly everyone came in to ask me if it was true."

The children looked at each other and decided that it was time to leave their parents alone. Besides Daniel decided that there were still a few things that he could pack before their extended trip. 'Jane can play in my room.' He decided after he lifted Jane out of his mother's arms.

As the kids padded down the hall, Ginny turned back towards Harry. "Of course there would be a lot of noise. You rarely go to the Ministry building. Everybody was surprised. They usually get news when I get in."

Harry shrugged, "It's not like you go to work often either. Besides, we don't need to work." With that said, Harry took Ginny by the waist dipped her down and gave her a kiss. After they broke apart, Ginny let out a contented sigh.

"Eww! Mommy, I can hear you from down the hall."

"Yea Dad, go get yourselves a room," Daniel stuck out his tongue before racing up the stairs.

"Perhaps we should get ourselves a room. Come on." Harry tried leading Ginny up the stairs but she pulled away.

"Not so fast Mr. Potter. I still need to finish our early dinner. We're heading to Hogwarts in about 2 hours. You better have all the things you want packed. I've got your clothes in the black suitcase under the bed. You can pack whatever miscellaneous items you want to bring for the students in the other compartments." Ginny pecked him on the cheek before heading back towards the kitchen.

XxXx

The Potter family was enjoying their early dinner talking amiably about work and Hogwarts. "Dad, is it true that cousins Amy and Rachelle are going to Hogwarts this year?"

"Hmm, they are 11 are they not? They start this year. They'll probably be sorted into Gryffindor, all Weasley's are. But don't forget that Joshua and you're attending classes this year too. You two are very special cases. I'm actually surprised that you got accepted early."

"Really? Joshua's going to be there too? Yes!"

"Well dear, you certainly have competition now. Although you've bested Joshua in all the practical exercises, you tend to struggle in understanding the concepts. Joshua has no problems there. Don't pout at me Mr. Daniel Potter. It is true."

Daniel had an adorable pout on his face. Jane was too busy eating her food to bother joining in, in the conversation.

"Your mother's right Daniel. Just try your best, we cannot ask for more. Besides, you're going to need a miracle to beat Joshua in book smarts seeing that his mother is your Aunt Hermione after all. You also have to see how that boy devours all the books in the Malfoy Manor. I'm surprised that there are still books that he hadn't read yet."

Daniel was glaring at his father now. Before Daniel could come out with a scathing retort Harry cut in, "Dan, I'm not saying you're not smart. I know that you've read most of the books from Grandma's house, but when it comes down to it, it's hard to beat Joshua Malfoy at what he's best at."

Daniel sighed, "That's true. I'll let him beat me at that, but I'll work harder to beat him in everything else." A triumphant grin was on his face.

"Ah, but don't forget Amy and Rachelle are really good in what they do too."

"What are they good at Mommy?" Jane finally decided to join in. Her face was covered with specs of mashed potatoes.

Ginny leaned over and wiped the potatoes off. "Well I heard from your Uncle Ron that they are amazing in Charms and Transfiguration."

"Not to mention, pranks!"

Ginny glared at Harry. "Enough of that. Are we done eating? We need to be at Hogwarts in a few minutes. Go get ready; I'll do the dishes today."

The family quickly wiped their mouths and went their separate ways. Daniel and Jane already had their trunks down in the living room. They started putting on jackets and grabbing last minute items. Ginny with a flick of her wand started to make the dishes wash themselves. She went up to her room and found Harry grabbing his plans for the school year. Putting on her jacket, she went over to him and hugged him around the waist. "Are you ready?"

Harry twisted around until he had her in a comforting hug. "Readier than I'll ever be. It's time to go home."

They walked hand in hand to the living room to find both their children waiting for them. "I want you both to hold on to us tightly alright? We're going to apparate just outside of the school." Harry had them all in his tight embrace. "Ready?"

They all gave him a nod and without a sound, they disappeared from the Potter house.

XxXx

"Wow," Daniel breathed out in awe. 'The castle's huge!'

"Look Mommy, look! It's so big…" Jane giggled in excitement.

Harry and Ginny smiled at each other. Harry let out a sigh of satisfaction and relief. 'We're home. This is the place where it all started. Our own adventure that the kids would surely read about in their new history books this year. I can reminisce later because-'

"Dumbledore's coming." Harry's voice cut through the damp air.

"Ah, Harry and Ginny. Harry, you're as sharp as ever. It's so nice seeing you again. Welcome back to Hogwarts." Dumbledore walked towards them at a leisurely pace.

'His eyes are still those annoying twinkling things that I remember.' Harry grinned, "Of course Albus. It's nice to see you too." Harry stepped forward and shook hands with the grandfather figure he had known since he was 11.

Ginny came up and gave the wise old wizard a hug as well. She stepped back to introduce the rest of her family to him. "Albus, meet Daniel and Jane Potter."

With those blue eyes still twinkling like mad, Albus stepped towards them and knelt down to their height. "So you're the young Potter that everyone is most eager to meet, another prodigy just like your father." He turned towards Jane, "So this is the charming young lady, it's nice to meet you." Jane giggled before running up to Dumbledore and giving him a hug.

"Welcome to Hogwarts children. Harry, we should go inside. Dobby will show them to their rooms. The staff is gathering now for a meeting."

"Of course, that would be best."

There was a pop and the elf Dobby appeared. His eyes grew into the size of saucers. "Mr. Harry Potter, it is my honor to be of service." The elf bowed down low.

Harry was rather uncertain of what he should say. "Dobby, it's nice to see you again. Please no more bowing."

"Of course, whatever Mr. Harry Potter wishes of me."

Harry let out a sigh, but smiled anyways. "Thanks." His children followed him in, they were still in awe of the place. Ginny was holding on to his arms as they walked in. 'The castle is still the same. The enchanted stone walls still held a certain mysterious quality. But there's this curious tingling on my skin. It also feels as though the castle is holding its breath, waiting for something to release it. The air was certainly warm and comforting. There's something bothering me though.'

They stopped in front of the entrance and Ginny pecked him on his cheek before moving back to the kids. Daniel and Jane had their face scrunched up showing childish disgust at their parents' actions. Dumbledore merely chuckled at the sight. The group separated into their different ways.

XxXx

Dumbledore and Harry were walking silently down the halls headed to the Headmasters office when Dumbledore spoke up, "We got new professors here, not including you Harry."

"I see. May I inquire what subjects do these professors teach?"

"Professor Trelawney retired 3 years ago; she still lives here in the castle but Professor Ater has taken post as the new Divination teacher. Professor Hooch has also retired. She was saying something about too many adventurous children to look after. She is going to leave after this final meeting. Professor Atra has will be teaching the kids how to fly. Ater mentioned that his sister Atra would be willing to be a teacher here. They are twins, so they go by their first names to distinguish themselves," Dumbledore said in a quiet voice.

Harry's eyes furrowed as though he was deep in thought. 'Doesn't Ater and Atra mean-" Harry's train of thought was cut off when he suddenly spun around and pointed to the left with his wand. To normal eyes, nothing could be seen. But Harry was not going to be deterred, he muttered _Homenum Revlio._

A disillusionment spell melted off of an unknown figure. Dark brown hair was slicked back in such a fashion that Harry was reminded of Malfoy in their first year. Icy obsidian eyes followed with a pointed nose and a dainty mouth was seen last. The man was wearing dark robes.

"Who are you and what were you doing under that charm?" Harry snarled in an angry voice. His wand was pressed against the intruder's throat. He was ready to fire off a curse the second this person decided to run for it. His thoughts were running a mile a minute. 'Is there going to be an attack? Is this someone who still remains loyal to Riddle?'

"Ah, Professor Ater. What are you doing here? Is the staff gathered up in my office?"

Harry's eyes narrowed in suspicion. 'He is the new Divination professor?'

Looking directly at Harry, Ater cleared his throat, "I was going to greet the famous _Harry Potter_ who defeated Voldemort in his fifth year. My, was I surprised when he found me and took away my charm. His title as a prodigy and Auror Captain is well earned." Turning towards Dumbledore, "All staff members are gathered in your office waiting for your return with Mr. Potter," he concluded in a deep silky voice. To Harry, this man was disgusting: from the way he held himself as though he was superior, to his sultry voice that held a trace of bitterness and venom.

"I would suggest that you don't do that again Professor Ater," Dumbledore reprimanded. 'Even when ordering people around Albus, you still sound like a kind grandfather. No one would listen to you,' Harry thought.

"I'll keep that in mind Headmaster," Ater smirked.

Harry glared at the man before he spun around and continued to the stone gargoyle that lead up to the office. 'He better not do that again, otherwise we may be short on staff members again' Harry thought darkly.

"Lemon drops," Dumbledore said after everyone was at the doors entrance. The stone wall came to life and the stairs opened up. The three men walked in and climbed up the steps to the wooden door that awaited them. Ater pushed it open and Harry heard the distinct sounds of whispering before everything went quiet. Stepping through the doors last, Harry was greeted with the sight of all the professors at Hogwarts smiling at him. It was rather quiet and Harry was beginning to feel uncomfortable with everyone ogling him like he was a newborn or something. Just as he was about to speak up, Professor McGonagall spoke, "Welcome home Harry."

That's when everyone started saying congratulations and welcome back. The crowd surged forward all trying to greet him at the same time. All Harry could do was smile and greet everyone with enthusiasm. 'Geez, it's as though they haven't seen or heard from me for ages. Uh wait, they HAVEN'T heard from me from a long time. Harry ran his fingers through his hair in embarrassment. "It's nice to be home."

"Ahem-"Dumbledore cleared his throat rather loudly. "I believe we should give Mr. Potter some space while he gets use to our presence. Harry could see the amusement in Dumbledore's eyes. "While we're at it, we may start our meeting as well."

Everyone had the decency to look rather embarrassed. As all his former professors took a seat in their respective places around a big round table in the enlarged office, Harry immediately noticed the two new professors. They were the only ones that did not greet him in such a fashion. As Harry glanced at them he quickly analyzed them. 'Ater and Atra look identical except for their eyes. Ater has obsidian eyes while Atra has a rather dark shade of brown. It feels as though they may be trouble. I'll keep a close eye on them.'

Once everyone was seated, Dumbledore got up, "Welcome everyone, to another wonderful year at Hogwarts. First, I would like to introduce you to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor Harry Potter." Harry acknowledged his introduction with a nod of his head while his former professors were clapping and beaming at him. Dumbledore smiled at him before continuing, "As well, Madame Hooch has decided to retire last year and we are gathered here to welcome her off to Australia where she will enjoy the rest of well deserved rest. In her place, Professor Ater's sister Atra will teach the first years how to fly."

Everyone clapped once again and Atra bowed her head. "I heard that you were an excellent flyer when you were still at Durmstrang," Professor Sinistra spoke up.

Atra smiled, "Yes, I enjoyed playing quidditch until I permanently injured myself in a game."

"That's too bad Atra. Mr. Potter here was a famous quidditch player here at Hogwarts. He was the Slytherin seeker since his first year here at Hogwarts," Professor Flitwick added.

Harry winced when the professors mentioned his quidditch career at Hogwarts. Atra turned towards Harry and smiled sinisterly, "I'm glad to meet you Mr. Potter. I hope that Slytherin will prosper in the tournament this year."

With an impassive expression, Harry thanked her. The other professors were looking at Harry and Atra with worry in their eyes. They hadn't seen Harry so guarded in such a long time that they forgot what it was like when they first taught him. He was a paranoid child, but their thoughts were interrupted by the Headmaster once again.

"I hope that you both have your lesson plans ready? Classes begin tomorrow." Both Harry and Atra nodded their heads in consent of what Albus had asked. "Great, now onto our next line of business. Professor McGonagall has expressed that she is too old to be both Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor. She wishes to pass the duties of Gryffindor to Mr. Potter. Does anyone disagree with her decision?"

Harry's eyebrow rose as though he was asking, 'What? Me?'

Professor Ater decided then to ask a question, "Wasn't Mr. Potter a Slytherin while at Hogwarts? Also, he is new to the teaching staff at Hogwarts, is it alright for him to take on the responsibilities of Head so soon?"

Harry stiffened; he knew a challenge when it was directed at him. Dumbledore was about to respond when Harry cut in, "Don't worry about me Professor Ater. Some of my best friends and my wife were from Gryffindor and I hold no prejudices against different houses. I will not favor any house. As well, as you've said, I have attended Hogwarts so I know the system pretty well. In my days as an Auror Captain, I have taught young Auror trainees. I can be certain that you do not need to doubt neither my teaching skills nor my disciplining." Harry said with a lot of conviction and controlled anger.

Ater nodded his head in acknowledgement of Harry's response. The staff was rather quiet trying to discern what had just happened. "Well if there aren't any more objections, Harry, you and your family will reside in the chamber across from the Gryffindor common room. Minerva will tell you the password later, and you may change it as you see fit. Your family is already there."

"As you all know, there are two special cases this year. Mr. Potter's son Daniel and Mrs. Malfoy's son Joshua will be attending Hogwarts this year. They are both ten years of age however Daniel Potter is considered a prodigy in the art of magic. We will welcome him with open arms. Joshua Malfoy is also considered a prodigy, but he is one centered around theory and concepts. His practical his on par with those of second years as well so he is also welcomed to Hogwarts early."

"I believe that Hermione Malfoy is willing to come and give the students a lecture in History. She was an excellent student in Transfiguration and is willing to help out there for a few lessons. The infirmary also welcomes her help seeing that she is one of the Head Healers in the new Hospital for wizardry society." Madame Pomfrey added.

Everybody nodded their heads, agreeing that it was a wonderful idea. "Ah, that reminds me Mr. Potter, I was wondering if you would be able to come to a few of the history classes when we begin our unit concerning the downfall of the Dark Lord." Professor Binns asked.

"I do not mind, however is it alright for Ginny to take over my classes when I go? She is also an Auror and she knows my lesson plans as well as I do."

"Of course Harry. Though, I must ask, isn't she still going to work at the Ministry? I heard that she is going to train the next set of Aurors."

"Yes, that is true. Although knowing my wife, she would probably be able to whip the young ones into shape before the months end. Then she will be moving back here to Hogwarts for the rest of the term."

"I see, well if that is all, I have no problem with it." Dumbledore stated. "It is nice to see that former alumni of Hogwarts are so willing to come and teach for us a bit. Which reminds me Ronald Weasley will be coming on Halloween to be of assistance as well. He wishes to see how his daughters fair in Hogwarts disciplinary system. His Auror duties prevent him from coming earlier."

"Weasley is coming back. Dear heavens, the twins of his will be more trouble than they are worth," Snape sneered in his overbearing voice.

A chuckle escaped Harry, "Severus, you should see them after all the candy that they have consumed on Halloween. It will certainly be very festive this year."

The group shared a laugh, they were all pondering on the fact that they would have another set of Weasley twins in the castle. The havoc that they create would be messy to clean up.

"Mr. Longbottom wishes to know if he is able to come and do a session on a newly found species of plant life for my Herbology class. The effects are astonishing for medical studies," the head of Hufflepuff, Professor Sprout asked.

"That would prove to be most interesting. I would presume that Hermione, Joshua and Harry himself would like to attend this class as well," Dumbledore asked.

"Well actually Albus, Hermione and I were there when Neville found the strange plant. We conducted several of the experiments Neville will show to the class. It would be alright if we were exempt from the class. Although I believe that Joshua, Daniel and several other students may be interested. Perhaps we should let the students themselves decide if they wish to attend."

"Not a bad idea Mr. Potter."

"Now do we have any other things that we wish to discuss?"

Filch raised himself from his seat, "Albus about the Forbidden Forest and Weasley Wh-"

"Right, I shall tell the students at tonight's feast that certain items and places are out of bounds. The same rules shall apply like each year. Now before we each head off to prepare ourselves, let me repeat this one more time. Minerva is still the Deputy Headmistress although no longer Head of Gryffindor. Snape is Head of Slytherin, Flitwick of Ravenclaw, Sprout of Hufflepuff, and Potter of Gryffindor. The same rules apply each year and I hope each of you enjoy yourselves tonight. The students will arrive in about an hour, please be in the Great Hall by then."

With that said, the people in the room dispersed.

XxXx

Professor McGonagall was walking with Harry towards the Gryffindor common room. "So how has the quiet life been Mr. Potter?"

"I rather like it Minerva. Although I continued my duties as Head of the Auror department at home, Ron helped immensely. It is nice to see the children grow up in such peaceful times."

"I take it that not many people know about Daniel and Jane?"

"No, they don't. The last thing that the public heard of my family was when Ginny was pregnant with Daniel. We do not wish for the media to overwhelm the children. Ginny and I also didn't wish for them to spoiled, so the best solution for us was to go into hiding for a bit."

"A bit, Harry? We haven't heard a peep about you for ten years. The only contact with the outside world was when either you or Ginny decided to go back to the office in the Ministry."

"That's not true Minerva. Draco, Ron and I go out often and our wives enjoy themselves shopping every now and then. People just don't notice us because we are under illusion charms. The kids are well behaved and brought up in a good environment. Since Daniel is able to come to Hogwarts, he is able to handle the pressure from the media. He won't let the fame get to his head." 'Otherwise he'll be in a lot of trouble with his mother,' Harry thought and winced at the mental image of his wife berating their son.

"I'm glad to hear that Harry. We shall continue our conversation another time seeing that we have arrived."

They both stopped in front of a portrait containing a griffin and a snake. "The password is unity Mr. Potter. Have a good day."

With a sweep of her robes, Professor McGonagall strode down the hall. Harry looked at the snake and the griffin for a moment. "_Greetingsss."_ Harry hissed to the snake. Its eyes shot open and it stared at Harry for a moment.

"_You are the young masster from 18 yearss ago. Welcome back to Hogwartss and let the adventuresss begin." _The emerald snake hissed out its invitation before slowly closing its eyes.

"Unity." The griffin opened its eyes as the portrait door opened. It nodded its head to Harry. "I wish to change the password to _tempus_."

"As you wish," the griffin said in a deep baritone voice before closing its eyes. When Harry stepped in, the portrait door swung shut. His chamber was rather interesting. There was a hallway with 2 doors on the left and one on the right. Closest to him was an open space. 'Most likely the common room,' Harry thought. He then noticed that Daniel's trunk was still by the door. 'He is to be sorted later on tonight so he'll move his things then.'

There were 4 rooms to this chamber of his. A master bedroom where he found all his things unpacked and neatly put away. The bed was in the far left corner and straight across from it was a bathroom. A wall lined with his books was found straight in front of him. A fiery fire was warming up the place and he found soft carpets on top of the cold stone floor. An ornate table and several chairs were placed in the center. Next to his room was his daughters' room. It was similar to his in format except smaller. Several toys were found littered in the center where a table should have been. Her walls were full of childish books and videos. Harry found her sleeping peacefully on the bed. He brought the covers up to her chin and walked outside while closing the door quietly.

Across from this room he found his study where a working desk, table and all his equipment was kept. His texts and instruments from the office were kept in the drawers and reference books were on a shelf on his right. His lesson plans lay neatly on the desk waiting for him to go over it one more time later on tonight.

Walking back into the main entrance he turned into the common room. The place was fitted in cream colors so that it was comforting. Couches and comfortable looking chairs was everywhere in the room. The fireplace was crackling with a hot fire that illuminated the room. The small serving table had tea and cookies on it. Small pictures hung on the wall and the curtains were closed for the day. That was where Harry found his wife and son. She was prepping Daniel for what was to come. When Harry walked in, she stopped and smiled.

Daniel jumped up from his seat and ran to his father. He stopped just short of a foot and said in an unhappy tone, "Mother said that the media won't leave me alone for a long time. Is that true father?"

"Unfortunately, I'm afraid so. Just don't let the fame get to your head, otherwise your mother will be the one biting it off."

"I won't father. I despise the Daily Prophet anyways, especially that Skeeter woman who wrote an article about Uncle Draco last month. If I see her, I'm going to turn her into a toad."

Harry chuckled, "That's not a bad idea. Just stay on your guard. Keep your shields up to protect your thoughts. I don't like some of the Professors and students in this school."

"I understand father," Daniel was in one of mood swings again Harry noticed. Whenever this happened, Daniel would become deadly serious like Harry was when he first attended Hogwarts. Harry smiled and patted his son on the head.

"Daniel I believe that it's time for you to change into your robes. Dobby will be here any minute now to collect you. Your father will meet you in the Great Hall and I'll see you tonight."

"Alright mom," Daniel said as he walked to his parents bathroom to change. He understood that his mother wanted to have a few words with his father before he had to leave for the feast.

XxXx

"You're not going to join us Ginny?"

Ginny shook her head, "No, I have to stay with Jane. The Prophet is already working overtime trying to get news about you here at Hogwarts. They are going to have a field day once they find out that Daniel is attending Hogwarts so early. They don't need Jane and I to add fuel to the fire."

"I guess you're right," Harry sighed as he wrapped his wife in an embrace. "I just wish that you were there beside me."

"Don't worry Harry, you'll be fine. You've always managed that cool façade back when we were in Hogwarts. Before you say anything, Jane is exhausted so I put her to bed. I'll spend the night here before going back to headquarters to meet with the next batch of Aurors."

"Alright, please be careful though. There are two new Professors here that I don't trust."

"I will," Ginny stood up on her tiptoes and gave Harry a passionate kiss. "Just to let you know though, you're late dear." Ginny had to stifle her laughter at the widening of her husband's eyes.

"But Dumbledore said that students wouldn't arrive for another 20 minutes."

"The first year students Harry. The rest of the students are already in the Great Hall. I can't believe that you got tricked. Seeing that you are smart and always on alert. I can't believe that you didn't notice the time before. "Ginny laughed, "I'll see you later."

"Shit." Harry muttered before racing towards the Great Hall.

XxXx

Harry quickly found the entrance for teachers onto the podium. Before he stepped through the illusion charm, he composed himself.

Stepping through, the Great Hall immediately halted in its chattering. Keeping his face impassive, Harry noticed that all the teachers were already there and smirking at him.

"I'm glad that you still keep up with your 15 minutes early timing Professor Potter," Dumbledore said while his eyes were laughing in amusement.

The Great Hall where all the second to seventh years sat was entirely quiet. It was a really rare sight indeed. The students were all staring at him in awe.

Harry took his seat next to Albus while keeping his façade the entire time. Meanwhile his mind was in chaos, 'Even Atra is here! I'm going to get you back you old man. Just you wait! I'll make you lose that precious beard of yours!' With that thought, Harry had a smirk on his face as well.

'Oh dear. Harry has that malicious glint in his eyes. What is he planning? Should I try and see if I could read his mind. No, no that would be a horrible idea. The last time you tried, you slammed into a steel wall and had a headache for a day. He was only 11 then and already a skilled occlumens. Imagine eighteen years later. I guess I should just be aware.' All these thoughts filtered through Dumbledore's mind in a matter of seconds.

Turning the twinkle back on in his eyes, he smiled at all the stunned students.

The doors burst open with Professor McGonagall in the lead of very nervous first years. The sorting commenced, but Harry didn't pay much attention to it. He was getting rather uncomfortable with all the awed stares and ogling from the students.

"Joshua Malfoy." The name rang out throughout the Great Hall. There was silence as little Malfoy with his straw blond hair walked up to the sorting hat. As he was about to place the hat on his head, the muttering of students began.

"Isn't he only 10, why is he here?"

"What's the runt doing here?"

"Haven't you heard? Two prodigies are attending Hogwarts this year."

"Wow, really? That's why he's here early."

"Must be because his mother was Granger, the brightest witch of her year."

"Also his father is Draco, one of the Slytherin prince's."

"I wonder who the other prodigy is."

"Perhaps it's the midget further down the line."

"Maybe."

Joshua ignored all the whispers around him and placed the hat on his head. "Slytherin!" the hat bellowed. The Slytherin table cheered and welcomed him to the table. The Professors clapped their hands and smiled. It was typical, that Malfoy be placed in Slytherin.

A few more witches and wizards were placed in their respective houses. Then Harry felt his stomach take a plummet. His son was next.

"Daniel Potter."

Silence.

There was just silence as Daniel stepped up to the hat. His expression was guarded and an unreadable façade was up. Just like his father in every aspect, some of the Professors thought. They wondered if he would be able to live up to the Potter name.

Daniel placed the hat on his head, and that's when hell broke loose.

"Harry Potter HAS a SON!"

"Well, I heard that he had a child, but he should only be ten years old too."

"Another prodigy! Well that is what you expect from Harry Potter's family."

"I wonder what house he'll be sorted into."

"My god, he's cute!"

"Shh, I want to hear which house he'll be in."

"Wow."

There was much more but Harry blocked it out. He also wanted to know which house his son would be appointed to. 'Would it be Gryffindor like his mother or Slytherin like me?'

There were a few moments of silence as the hat debated. At long last it bellowed, "SLYTHERIN!"

The crowd went wild. Some groaned at the prospect of not having Potter in their house, others were jealous that both prodigies were now under the same house. The mutterings continued.

Daniel took the hat off and headed towards the Slytherin table. He made eye contact with his father. Harry nodded his head acknowledging that his son was in the same house that he was in.

"Amy Weasley"

The students were silent once again, they recognized these names. This year, Hogwarts had a lot of famous and well known families starting their first year. Prodigies even!

"Gryffindor!"

"Rachelle Weasley"

"Gryffindor"

'Typical,' was what Harry thought. The sorting soon came to an end and this was the moment that Harry dreaded the most. The introductions.

Dumbledore stood up, and the students quieted down. "As you all know, Madame Hooch has decided to retire this year. In her place, Professor Atra will be in charge of flying and quidditch."

The students clapped and smiled in respect. But Dumbledore could see that they were just waiting for his introduction of Harry.

"As you all know, our caretaker Mr. Filch and his cat Mrs. Norris would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is off limits. Certain items are prohibited on school grounds, and you can find that list outside of his office."

Dumbledore was certainly enjoying this, the faces of all the students faulted as they thought that he would introduce their highly anticipated professor.

"There has also been a slight change; Professor McGonagall is no longer head of Gryffindor."

There were several gasps from the Gryffindor table as they heard the news. The teachers noticed that the faces of the students were confused, 'who is the new head then?' they seem to ask. The students all thought for a moment before their eyes shot open and stared openly at their new professor.

Dumbledore was really enjoying this. 'That old coot is really enjoying torturing me. I'll make him go bald and lose his beard for doing this to me.' Harry thought. He was now under the scrutiny of the entire student body. But he kept up his impassive expression and stared right back.

"Now as you've all been waiting for, I would like to welcome the new DADA professor, as well as the Head of Gryffindor, Professor Potter."

The students went nuts, they screamed and cheered while the normally unresponsive Slytherin's clapped.

Harry felt his stomach drop some more if it were possible.

Dumbledore chuckled and said, "The Great Harry Potter has come back to the Wizarding Society once more."

"Without further a due, let us begin our feast."

XxXx

A/N: Before you ask, this is about Harry Potter and not really about the next generation. Just wait and see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Defense Against the Unknown.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

Chapter 2

Harry sighed as he strode down the hallway of the second floor. Classes were going to begin in half an hour and he had yet to find his classroom. He had once again forgotten that classrooms changed positions each year. After a simple Point Me spell, he found his way. Running his hand through his already messy hair, he opened the large wooden door of the DADA classroom.

The room was a mess after the summer holiday. Feeling too lazy to take out his wand, Harry simply waved his hand over the room. 'It's not like there's anyone watching me perform wand less magic anyway.' The dust banished itself and the chairs and the desks immediately straightened themselves. The board wiped itself clean and the extra textbooks piled themselves neatly on a table beside his desk. He placed his lesson plan for the day on his desk. He turned around to study his room.

'It's a large room, but I would have to enlarge it once we start with practicing the spells.'

Hearing the excited first years make their way down the halls and to his class Harry quickly decided to surprise the class.

'It would be easy to see who the early birds are and who the latecomers are.' He swept his arm over himself and distinctly felt himself change into his amphibian form. Harry slithered up the board until he had a good vantage point. Relaxing immediately, he stopped moving completely. Just in time too, seeing that the door opened and three happy first years came in.

Their expression fell once they found the classroom empty.

"Are you sure that Professor Potter comes to class 15 minutes early?"

"I'm sure. Mother said that he was meticulous with his timing. You also heard Dumbledore mention that he came exactly 15 minutes early."

"Well I hope he gets here soon, my feet are tired from that long walk," a snotty female voice whined in the background.

Harry mentally sighed. If the kid is already tired then I'm sorely disappointed. I expected much more, ah well. Once I'm through with them, a jog around the castle will seem like nothing.'

"There's still 3 more minutes until 15 minutes before class, let's grab a seat at the front."

"That sounded really weird coming from you. I thought you hated school and class," a voice that distinctly sounded like a younger version of Crabbe said.

"Of course he does, but he's simply too happy with meeting the Harry Potter," it was the same disdainful female voice that spoke earlier.

Remaining completely still, Harry glanced down and noticed that green and silver was on their robes. 'Just great, I've got to deal with snotty nosed Slytherin's first thing in the morning. Why couldn't I have the Ravenclaws, or even the Hufflepuffs? They are docile enough. Too bad there are too many first years this year that we have separate classes for each house instead of the usual combination of two houses.'

"Hey, is that a snake up there on the board?"

Years of training kept Harry very still. Though he wasn't concerned that he was spotted, it was better to be left alone. Better safe than sorry he decided.

"Yea well, it is fitting don't you think? We are Slytherin after all."

"Who cares about the snake. It might just be a stone figure. Professor Potter still hasn't arrived yet and it's past the fifteen minute mark."

The three students remained quiet as they continued to wait. When the first warning bell rang, Harry could see that they were getting impatient. A few more students walked in, chatting happily. They took seats in the center. By now, the trio of students that came in first were getting irritated. A scowl was on the female's face. She was obviously annoyed with her chattering house mates. The males were tapping their foot impatiently.

The final warning bell rang signaling that there were only five minutes left until class began. Students came pouring in. Harry felt the atmosphere immediately thicken with tension. These students were impassive and walked with the dignity of royalty. 'Their parents must be one's that still think that pureblood is more important.'

The happy chattering from the second group became a lot quieter. They had obviously detected the hostility directed at them. The air held a certain amount of arrogance and animosity as some of the students glared at each other. 'The second group must be muggles.'

At that precise moment, Joshua and Daniel entered the classroom. It became quiet once more as the eyes of all the students followed them. They sat down quietly and took out their books.

Daniel glanced around the class studying his surroundings. He noticed the black snake up on the board. His eyes narrowed and suddenly comprehension dawned on him. He looked straight into the eyes of the snake and smirked.

'It looks like both Daniel and Joshua has noticed.'

If it were possible, it seemed as though the snake was smirking right back at them.

The bell rang and classes had started. Harry was happy to note that all his students arrived early. Murmuring began once again, although this time it was merely speculation upon his family. In the eyes of the students, they seemed to exude a powerful and mysterious aura; an aura that was very similar to their fathers. Harry continued to observe his class and their behavior.

Suddenly the snotty girl yelled out in frustration, "Where in this bloody world is Professor Potter? I thought he was supposed to be a decent teacher but he shows up late on the first day of class."

"Hey, don't insult Professor Potter! Perhaps he was just getting coffee! It was a long night yesterday," one of the muggle-born Slytherin's defended him.

'Surprising seeing how hard it is for muggles to be sorted into a pureblood loving house.'

"Coffee? What the hell is that? You filthy muggle-born wouldn't know the first thing about being diligent."

"What do you mean by filthy muggle? You're a human yourself!" the voice was rising in anger.

The rest of the class was extremely quiet and the tension was thick in the room. Everyone was paying attention to the argument, except for Daniel and Joshua. They kept facing forward and kept eye contact with the black snake.

Harry sighed and started to slither down the board and towards the arguing pair. 'Better stop it before it really begins.' Harry kept his eye on the students but none of them noticed him. They were all listening to the girl rant.

"Of course you wouldn't understand. How can I forget? Father told me about you," she snarled viciously.

Harry narrowed his eyes, making them look like tiny slits in his form. He knew what she was about to say next, and he did not like it one bit. 'It seems as though Dan and Josh knows too seeing how they have stiffened in their seats.'

"You are stinking mud-," she stopped speaking feeling a wand pointed directly at her skull.

The class gasped as they noticed their Professor standing in the middle of the class. They were wondering how he got there. It was common knowledge that apparating was not allowed within Hogwarts so that meant he was here all along!

"I wouldn't finish that word if I were you," Harry said in an icy tone. Everyone recognized his contained fury within those words.

The Slytherin gulped and turned around to face her professor. Gathering her courage she spat, "Why should I when it's true? What kind of professor are you for showing up late? You are supposed to be the Harry Potter, the genius prodigy who defeated the dark lord. You're nothing more than a man basking in his former glory."

The eyes of the class widened. They all wondered how their professor would react. The younger Potter narrowed his eyes in a dangerous way. Harry looked impassively at the arrogant girl before him. It was time to bring her down a few notches.

"You and your parents have obviously learned nothing in the last war. Blood does not matter. Have you not heard that the one of the greatest hero's was a muggle born witch? She was the brightest witch of her generation. Even the Draco Malfoy, also known as one of the Slytherin prince's respected her. She is the head healer at the hospital your mother works in," Harry said this in a very cold tone making the girl nervous. 'She is obviously Parkinson's daughter,' Harry thought.

"Who says I wasn't here?" Harry asked raising his eyebrows. He cut in before anyone could say a word. "I was here since you and your friends came in. I even heard you complaining about you sore feet from the _long_ walk down the hall."

The class snickered at Parkinson's obvious humiliation. She was flushed with embarrassment and anger, "But how?" It was a rhetorical question seeing that she knew right away. She quickly glanced at the board to confirm her suspicion. She pointed a finger at him, "You were the snake up there!" Her eyes widened in horror. She remembered her behavior before this and all the things she had said. She realized she was in a lot of trouble.

Harry nodded his head in confirmation, "Yes I was.  
Some of the students seemed eager at the prospect of him teaching them now. "I am not a man who basks in his glory Ms. Parkinson. I shall tell you that I've always hated it, just to ensure that you got your facts straight. Now please take a seat."

Harry strode to the front of the class and faced them, "I am really disappointed with your behavior. I expected more from the house I resided in. 25 points will be deducted."

Even though his house lost points, Daniel looked very smug at the thought that his father had gained the respect of all the first year Slytherin's. 'Way to go dad!'

"Before we begin, let me make myself clear. I tolerate many things, but I do not tolerate that word." Before anyone could interrupt him to ask what the word was, " For those who don't know what that word is, keep it that way. For those who know what I'm talking about, keep that in mind." Harry pointedly looked at Parkinson.

"Okay, now open up your books to Chapter 1. We will be learning the theory of the Finite Incantatem. In my classes, you first learn the theory. The next day we will practice it. You do not need your books for that day. I don't care if you already know it, practice makes perfect and I need you to be able to pull off all the spells I teach you without much effort. Do I make myself clear? Are there any questions?"

All the students were listening with rapt attention. Since no hands rose he continued, "Good, can anyone tell me what the purpose of the Finite Incantatem is?"

A few students raised their hands. However, Harry saw a shy witch in the center of the class that reminded him strongly of Neville when he first met him. Deciding that she needed to break out of that oppressive shell, Harry picked her. "How about you miss?"

"Brown. Anne Brown," the girl squeaked. Her face showed that she was mortified that she was picked to answer a question.

Harry smiled encouragingly at her. "The Finite Incantatem is a spell that negates the effects of many spells."

"Correct, Ms. Brown." Anne let out an audible sigh of relief.

"The Finite Incantatem has the ability to cancel out many other spells," Harry continued with his lecture. "Now is there anyone who knows how to perform the spell?" Glancing around, only a few tentative hands rose excluding those of Joshua and Daniel. Harry sighed, 'We have a lot to do.'

"Alright then, since the majority of the class does not know how to perform the spell, let's have a demonstration. Are there any volunteers?"

Everyone simply stared, none being brave enough to raise their hands. Harry sighed again, 'Time to provoke them then.' "Alright, since you Slytherin's are apparently cowards, I will-"

At the word cowards, much the class made sounds of indignant fury. However the most furious of them all was one of the muggles.

"We're no cowards! I volunteer for this demonstration!"

Harry arched his eyebrow, "And what might your name be?"

"Greg Smith, Professor Potter." The other students looked at Greg with puzzlement.

'Surprising to see that out of all these prideful Slytherin's, it is the muggle that they despise that defends their honor,' Harry thought.

"Thank you Mr. Smith. Would you please come up to the front of the class?" As Greg stomped his way to the front, all the while trying to maintain his cool, Harry called upon the class again. "Now, would one of the students who believe that they can do the spell volunteer?"

Once again, no one raised their hand. Blinking a couple of times, Harry sighed. 'This is quite unbelievable…' "Alright then, Joshua please come up. I know you can do this."

Giving Harry a weary look, Joshua got up from his seat and headed toward the front of the class. Pulling out his wand from his sleeves in one swift movement, he gave Harry a nod to indicate that he was ready.

"Alright class, I will now cast a fully body bind on Mr. Smith and Mr. Malfoy will demonstrate how to negate it. Watch carefully and pay attention. 'Petrificus Totallus' ".

Greg stiffened and his eyes widened comically. With a dull thud, he fell to the floor. Some of the students winced at the imaginary pain that one would receive when they fell face first to the ground unprotected.

Joshua pointed his wand at Greg and softly whispered, "Finite Incantatem," His words were barely audible and the lack of concentration may have indicated that nothing had happened. However Greg came back to life, flailing his arms wildly.

The class of first years stared at the ease in which Joshua did the spell. Harry coughed intentionally to clear the class out of its stupor. "That was well done, you two may go back to your seats. Now class, you've been given a perfect demonstration and I expect you to practice the wand work and pronunciation tonight. Tomorrow, everyone will need a partner. For those unable to cast the spell correctly, you're going to have to suffer through whatever unfortunate curse I happen to choose. On this note, choose your partner well." Harry chuckled as the class gulped in nervousness.

They had seen the wicked predatory gleam in the Professor's eye and they were suddenly struck with unease.

"You can use the rest of the class to look over the notes pick a partner and ask me questions," the Professor continued.

The class exploded into a fury of chatter as students desperately tried to find a competent partner. 'They are all over the place,' Harry thought.

Joshua and Daniel looked at one another and nodded. They knew what to expect and what to do. They were partners and with that said, that was how the first period of the first day ended.

Lunch time in the Great Hall was a huge event as the students chattered nonstop. There were rumors of the new DADA professor floating about that had many of the other staff quite puzzled. Dumbledore simply kept an amused glint in his eye.

According to the Slytherin's their professor greeted them as a snake but based upon the chattering of the Hufflepuff's, he was an intelligent badger. Ravenclaw on the other hand insisted that he flew in as a raven. However, that wasn't the most outrageous form he had taken. Apparently, Professor Potter scared the living daylights out of the Gryffindor's when he gave the fourth years a roar as a welcome.

"He was a friggin' lion I tell you!" a fourth year Gryffindor babbled excitedly.

"No, he was a raven with magnificent wings," yelled a Ravenclaw from her table.

The Great Hall erupted into yells as students argued over what the best form Professor Potter had taken. The staff simply ignored this chaos as they knew that this was simply the beginning. Dumbledore was simply chuckling in his chair, amused by this whole event. 'Ah Harry! Simply wonderful! It seems as though you've brought back the excitement that has left since your days at Hogwarts.'

"Again!" Harry's distinctive voice punctuated the room full of exhausted children. With a wave of his wand, half the first year Slytherins were once again petrified. As one, the class chanted 'Finite Incantatem!' while moving their wands in the correct motion. Harry gave a sigh of relief. At long last, after three days of practicing this spell, the students have finally got it down decently.

The other half of the class got up with a groan, rubbing their sore and pained muscles. Most of the other students were covered in sweat from their exertions. This first day was the most painful experience that the first years would remember for quite some time. Many students believing that Professor Potter would be easy going since it was only the first week of classes were severely mistaken. Since they had hardly practiced the spell or the wand movements, many students had to suffer the humiliation of the spell cast on them by the professor.

Harry staying true to his words let those students wander the school with neon pink hair, fat lips, buck teeth and a mane of a beast for the rest of the day. Of course if you had a bad partner you couldn't help it, so he freed those that could actually perform the spell but let those who couldn't suffer from the effects of his spells. These were only minor little spells that would wear off when the day ended, and he used these as a simple warning.

Those that still didn't understand or practice suffered much more painful curses. Some had to walk around all day with legs made of jelly, some didn't have their sight, or sense of smell and touch, some even had wings as arms and hairy legs. But they all soon learned their lesson soon enough. It was quite an amusing sight these past two days though. The other professor's didn't interfere with Harry's training methods because it was actually helping the students to become more disciplined.

"Alright! That's enough. I'm quite happy with the results of today's training. I will therefore not give you a paper to write tonight. However, I'd like all of you to start reading Chapter 2, the stunning spells."

The class was quite happy that they had finally finished with this torturous training. Theory was definitely much better they thought. Some students even preferred to write essays than continue, but this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. They were being trained by Harry Potter.

Those who thought that the tough training was finally over would probably faint from what would come next. So much like this, the next two weeks passed in a very similar manner. Theory and then practical training. It was strenuous training but the students were getting used to it and they were beginning to feel the effects of this training. They felt fit and ready to face anything.

'Oh how naïve they are…' Harry mused as he glanced at them practicing the 'Stupefy' spell. They have finally been able to hit moving targets and were improving but they still had a ways to go.

"Time for a break!" Harry shouted.

As the class sat down or did stretches to cool down, Anne Brown surrounded by her group of friends put up her hand shyly. "Professor Potter, we were wondering if you could tell us the story of your childhood and how you defeated the dark lord. It's been such a mystery and everyone is dying to know."

"Ahh, I guess that wouldn't hurt. " Even Daniel and Joshua looked up with interest at this. "So how should I begin…?"


End file.
